JP2005-105899A discloses an opposed swash plate type fluid pressure rotating machine provided with a cylinder block including a plurality of cylinders, first pistons and second pistons projecting from opposite ends of the cylinders and a first swash plate and a second swash plate with which projecting ends of the first and second pistons respectively slide in contact.
In the fluid pressure rotating machine, according to the rotation of the cylinder block, the first pistons reciprocate in the cylinders, following the first swash plate, and the second pistons reciprocate in the cylinders, following the second swash plate, whereby working fluid is supplied to and discharged from volume chambers in the cylinders.
A plurality of center springs are interposed in a compressed manner between one end of the cylinder block and the first swash plate and a plurality of center springs are interposed in a compressed manner between the other end of the cylinder block and the second swash plate. The projecting ends of the first and second pistons are respectively pressed against the first and second swash plates by the center springs.
The cylinder block is supported on a rotary shaft movably in an axial direction via splines. The cylinder block is arranged between the first and second swash plates to be sandwiched between pairs of center springs.